


Christmas Movies

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas (2020) [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: Daniel hasn't seen any of the classics and Jack has to educate him.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057148
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Christmas Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my JackDaniels "12 Days of Ficmas!" I'm excited for the rest of the series!!

"What do you _mean_ you've never seen A Christmas Story?" Jack exclaimed, looking at Daniel in bewilderment.

The younger man stood on a stepstool, focused on making sure he put the ornament in _juuust_ the right spot on the tree. He'd promised Jack he'd help decorate the tree this year, but it seemed like he was doing all the work. Most of Jack's time was spent eating popcorn off the popcorn string and pestering Daniel about Christmas classics he'd never seen.

The baffled expression hadn't left Jack's face, and Daniel blew out an irritated huff as he looked down at him.

"Are you going to help me decorate this tree or not?"

"No."

_"No?"_

"Nope, and neither are you," Jack ordered, grabbing his hand to help him down.

As soon as he was off, Jack took off down the hall, disappearing into one of the bedrooms.

Daniel squinted in confusion.

Crashing and scraping noises soon followed, accompanied with some choice curse words. Cringing, but biting back a laugh, Daniel took a couple cautionary steps forward.

"You need some -"

"No!"

Almost immediately, Jack came back down the hall with a pile of movies - almost too tall to see over!

" _What_ in the-"

"Tree decorating can wait," Jack stated, dropping the movies onto his coffee table and spreading them out, "first you need educating, Doctor Jackson."

Miracle on 34th Street, A Christmas Story, It's A Wonderful Life, White Christmas, even Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer sat on the table in front of him, and plenty more Daniel didn't know. In spite of himself, he laughed.

"Are you serious?" He turned to look at Jack, who was already settling in on the couch. 

In response, he grabbed a blanket and tossed it to Daniel.

"Pick a movie and get cozy, we've got a lot of ground to cover."

With a good natured eye roll, Daniel picked a movie - A Christmas Story - and hit the lights on his way to the couch.

The movie started and Daniel leaned into Jack, who wrapped his arms around him leisurely.

"This is one of my favorites," he murmured into Daniel's ear.

"Well, you do have good taste."

Jack laughed, and Daniel settled in for a long night of movies.

~~~

_"Look, Daddy! Teacher says, every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings!"_

Jack blearily reached for his watch on the table beside the couch. It was late - or rather, early - and the only light outside was the moon or the stars. Soon the TV fell to a black screen, waiting for someone to take the disc out and replace it with another.

Daniel snored softly on Jack's chest. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, but he had to grin and gently kiss Daniel's cheek. Jack grabbed another blanket from the back of the couch and tossed it over them.

They would definitely be sore tomorrow morning from sleeping on the cramped couch, but with the glow from the half decorated tree, the Christmas movies still fresh in his mind, and his spacemonkey in his arms, this moment couldn't be any more perfect.


End file.
